ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Ixion
Category:BestiaryCategory:Notorious MonstersCategory:High Notorious MonstersCategory:Monocerosde:Dark Ixion Notes: *Timed Spawn every 20-24 hours with a spawn window of 15 minutes. *Rage Timer appears to be 90 minutes after claim. *Killable by a party of 6 skilled/well geared members. *Once past force pop (24 hours), he will choose another zone as described below exactly 15 minutes later. **If the chosen zone to spawn in is currently is engaged in a campaign battle, Dark Ixion will wait until the battle ends before appearing. **If a campaign battle starts while it is up in a zone, it will run away and re appear in the same zone. *Throwing a Stygian Ash and hitting Dark Ixion will engage him. **If the Stygian Ash misses, Dark Ixion appears to stand and give you a little more time to try to hit him again, and will run away if unsuccessful. *Will run away, most of the time to another zone, if: Campaign Battle begins, a player scares it by getting too close, attacks or attempts to claim with a Stygian Ash but misses, or if whoever has successfully claimed it wipes. When changing zones it resumes a completely random respawn similar to the force spawn method listed above. **After it runs away from a zone due to the conditions mentioned above and, assuming its next zone it chooses to spawn in isn't in Campaign Battle, it will pop in said zone within 15 minutes of it dropping off Wide Scan. (It can pop there in less than 10 seconds or take the whole 15 minutes. Have yet to see it pass 15 minutes unless its new zone was in Campaign Battle.) *Has +75% natural movement speed. *Runs away at +350% speed. *Normal melee attacks seem to be generally weak. (150-300 unblocked) *Attacks with his Horn have an En-Bind effect. *Attacks with his Feet have an En-Gravity effect. *Dark Ixion takes much less damage from the front (50-75% less) and full damage from behind it. *Immune to Sleep, Stun. *All AoE attacks, including the unnamed "Trample" attack, will hit players outside of combat regardless of enmity. **It is advised that you fight Dark Ixion with the alliance spread out in a fan behind it to prevent a massive wipe from Lightning Spear. *Does not have natural regen. The only way it will regain HP is by its special ability. HP% will stay the same even if it depops and respawns in another zone. **If Dark Ixion is due to spawn or is already spawned during maintenance, he will spawn shortly after server comes back online. If he was not due to spawn during this time frame, his spawn window will reset to 21 hours after servers come online. *Dark Ixion once poped is able to warp around the map, if you find him and he dissapears it is possible that he could have warped to another part of the map, usually back to its spawn point. Special Attacks: * Rampant Stance: Physical area of effect damage around Ixion (300-900). **Inflicts Stun. *Charge based attacks: Charges his horn moments before using these 2 abilities. *Players have a few seconds to run out of range when you see Dark Ixion charge his horn. *'Wrath of Zeus': Area of Effect damage around Ixion (400-1000) and Silence. **Effective distance of about 14'. *'Lightning Spear': Wide Cone Attack damage (600-1500) and powerful Amnesia. **Will pick a random person on the hate list for this attack. Not always the tank, so watch out. **After the charge if this move is selected and hate is pulled from another player. Dark Ixion will turn and Lightning Spear in their dierection making MPKing DDs a thing to look out for. * Acheron Kick: Physical Cone Attack damage (700-1200). ** Only contacts with those behind Dark Ixion when the move is executed. ** Dark Ixion CAN turn around to use this move on anyone with hate, regardless of their original position or even distance. (Has used Acheron Kick when no player was in the vicinity behind him.) * Trample: Charges forward, dealing high damage to,(400-1000) and lowering the MP (10-30%) of, anyone in his path. No message is displayed in the chat log. ** When Dark Ixion's HP is low, he can do up to 3 Tramples in succession. ** Can be avoided easily by moving out of its path. ** May charge in the opposite, or an entirely random, direction from the one he is currently facing. ** Will load a set number of targets in his path before ramming forward. Occasionally, a person in his path will not be hit, as well as those wandering in its path after it has begun its charge. * Damsel Memento: Recovers 5% (5,000) of his HP. **If Dark Ixion's horn has been broken in battle, there's a chance that it will regenerate. **All debuffs (i.e Slow, Bio, Dia, etc.) will be cured * Aura: Dark Ixion's TP moves, including the charge based attacks, can be done twice in succession. ** There is no message for this move. ** While the Aura is in effect, Dark Ixion will emit purple and orange sparks. Other Information * Can damage and kill players riding Chocobo with Area of Effect attacks even if player is not in the Alliance fighting him. * It is possible to get all drops at once Historical Background Dark Ixion first appeared in the international version of Final Fantasy X, as an optional boss. Ixion is also an Aeon in all versions of Final Fantasy X. Ixion reappears as a boss in FFX-2. Also makes an appearance in Final Fantasy 12 as an Elite Mark. Named Ixion, it is a giant horse with lightning bolts flowing from its mane. Ixion also appears as a summoned beast in the DS sequel to FFXII, Revenant Wings, as the Rank II lightning melee Esper. Ixion was a king in Greek mythology who killed his father-in-law because he stole some of Ixion's horses in retaliation for Ixion not paying a dowry for his daughter. Normally, slaying one's kin would cause one to be sent to Tartarus, but Zeus took pity on Ixion, and invited him to Mount Olympus. However, Ixion began to lust over Hera. Zeus found out, and made a cloud in the shape of Hera, which Ixion decided to copulate with. Ixion was then expelled from Olympus and hit with a thunderbolt. Zeus then ordered Hermes to tie Ixion to a burning wheel in Tartarus that only stopped spinning when Orpheus played his lyre.